Triad Fish Van
| modelname = bellyup | handlingname = BELLYUP | textlabelname = BELLYUP }}The Triad Fish Van (also known as the Belly) is the gang version of the Mule featured in Grand Theft Auto III, Grand Theft Auto: Advance and Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories. It is the gang car of the Triads. Design Grand Theft Auto III & Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories Being a variant of the Mule, the Triad Fish Van is essentially a box truck distinguishable only by its Belly-Up Fish & Seafood Processing Plant name visible on the sides and front of the truck's cargo compartment (which, coincidentally, gives the internal name of the vehicle, BELLYUP). The Fish Vans also earn the distinction as the earliest gang cars to appear with multiple body colors (shared with the Mule), when other gangs cars in Grand Theft Auto III were only using single color schemes, making it the only gang car that has multiple colors in GTA III. In Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, although the Mule's front fascia was updated, the Triad Fish Van remained completely identical to its GTA III version. ''Grand Theft Auto Advance'' The Grand Theft Auto Advance rendition of the vehicle, known as the "Belly", received substantial changes, modifying its role and design. In comparison to the similarly designed Wong, the Belly in GTA Advance is slightly smaller in size. The truck is also driven by civilians instead of the Triads, as the Wong effectively takes over the role as the Triads' gang car. The Belly always spawns in yellow, unlike the Wong, which has multiple colors. Version History Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto III'' The Triad Fish Van is the fastest large truck in the game, and thus it has better acceleration than the Mule, with a lighter body and improved speed due to the AWD layout and its weight (2600 kg). Its size also makes the Triad Fish Van one of the largest gang cars in the series, alongside the Karma Bus from Grand Theft Auto 2. It is powered by a four-cylinder diesel engine, like the regular Mule and most vans in the game. ''Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories'' The Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories rendition is powered by a larger inline-6 turbodiesel and emits the same sound as the heavier trucks. However, its drivetrain was rearranged into an RWD layout and has an increased weight (3500 kg). Despite this, the vehicle still performs better than the Mule. Both the Triad Fish van and the Mr. Wongs have similar performance. It remains as the fastest large truck in the game. 3D Universe Overview Prominent Appearances in Missions Grand Theft Auto III * The Pick-Up - After picking up the briefcase, a van blocks one of the three alley entrances. * Salvatore's Called a Meeting - After Cipriani enters the Stretch, two Triad Fish Vans start to chase the four men, two more vans form a barricade that blocks the entrance of Salvatore's mansion. Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories * Big Rumble in Little China - A Triad Leader drives a Triad Fish Van in the mission and Toni must destroy it so that he can prove he isn't afraid of Triads. This one has some crates in its back trunk, and it must be destroyed. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto III'' * Raffles Fish Factory, Chinatown, Portland. * Belly-Up Fish & Seafood Processing Plant, Callahan Point, Portland (never appears after the mission Blow Fish). Stealing it from here is very hard because the Triads in the factory will attack the player if they trespass. Sometimes it can be seen driving on the Callahan Bridge. *Driven around Chinatown, Portland (hard to obtain after The Pick-Up or Trial By Fire, as the Triads become hostile to the player and will attack them if spotted in their territory). ''Grand Theft Auto Advance'' * Can be found in every district of Liberty City. ''Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories'' * Raffles Fish Factory, Chinatown, Portland. *Regularly seen being driven around by Triads around Chinatown. *Sometimes it can be seen driving in the Red Light District (this happens mainly after the mission Calm Before the Storm). Trivia ''Grand Theft Auto Advance'' *If the player looks closely while flipping over the Belly, one can make out the words "TOYZ IN DA HOOD" on the van's side, which appeared on GTA III's TOYZ van. ''Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories'' *At the beginning of the game, the Triad Fish Van is quite rare since it spawns only in the smaller part of Chinatown. After Calm Before the Storm is completed, the Fish Van will spawn more often and Triad members will also spawn more often around the area. This is also the case with the Diablo Stallion. *Also, after the events of the aforementioned mission, Leone Family members will open fire on the vehicle if they see it and force the Triads out of the van. *The default radio station of the Triad Fish Van is Flashback FM. See Also * Mr. Wongs - A similar box truck. * Mule - Base version of the vehicle. Navigation }}de:Triaden-Fisch-Laster (LCS) es:Triad Fish Van pl:Ciężarówka Triady pt:Triad Fish Van ru:Belly Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA III Category:Vehicles in GTA Advance Category:Vehicles in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Trucks Category:Gang vehicles